


In Case

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You like... me?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case

"You like... me?" asks Joey. 

"Yes." Kaiba's voice is quiet but forceful.

"I thought... I don't know, that you liked Yuugi."

At this, Kaiba rolls his eyes.

"Right. Because I'm a pedophile," he snarks.

"HE'S THE SAME AGE AS US!" 

Kaiba rolls his eyes again.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter... because... I like you. And I just..." he sighs, "... had to tell you in case..."

He can see Joey swallow and look uneasy.

"Sorry, Kaiba."

Kaiba winces.

"I don't feel the same."

And Kaiba's features harden even more.

"I mean, you're a decent guy... generally. But... no. Sorry..." continues Joey apologetically.

"Fine. I understand."

Kaiba turns on his heel and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Yugi... it's just... you're so little.


End file.
